Love and Care
by Heavenly Sacrifice
Summary: A story about England and young!America. Arthur comes home from war with Francis and wants to spend as much time as he can with Alfred. But soon Francis returns trying to take Alfred for himself. I suck at summaries, and I swear, the story is way better then the summary. A little bit sad in the ending. Rated T for France. Human names used.


**Well, I just felt like writing a EnglandxYoung!America story. I worked really hard on this, so I hope you enjoy. I do not own Hetalia or anything ! I just own the plot.**

* * *

Young Alfred stood at the window, his bright blue orbs stared diligently out of the clear glass as he waited. "Come on ..." he said impatiently.

Arthur Kirkland was on his way home, he sat in the back of the taxi finally getting to relax his aching bones. "That war I've been in for the past two months tore me apart..." he quietly said to himself.

Looking out the window, the sights soon became familiar to the Englishman "Finally home, it is good to be here too. Francis is a strong fighter, but luckily for myself I was able to come to peace with that bloody frog."

He sighed in deeply stretching his arms, "So much I have missed, I wonder how Alfred is doing..."

The taxi driver quickly looked back at the the Englishman, "You going to see you child ?"

"No, my brother" he smiled. He loved Alfred very much, seeing the young colony always brought joy to his heart.

The taxi driver flashed a quick smile to him as he pulled up in front of Arthur's home, "Well we are here sir" the driver said.

Arthur handed the driver some euros and proceeded himself out the vehicle. He took a deep breath and shut his emerald eyes for a moment, "Just as I remember it..."

He walked up to his door extending his arm to the knob, and walking in. Before the older nation knew it two arms grasped quickly around his legs "Artie !" Alfred shouted as he clung to Arthur.

Arthur's eyes quickly shot down toward the young colony and a smile formed on his face, "Look at you lad, you are getting so big" he said as he swooped him up in his arms.

"Artie I missed you so much !" Alfred said as he quickly snuggled his head up against the older one's chest.

"I missed you very much too" the Englishman smiled as he placed the hat he had on his head on Alfred's.

Alfred lightly giggled as his arms continued to wrap around Arthur's neck not with any conception of moving.

"So lad, how were you since the time I departed ?" Arthur said as he walked himself and the young boy over to the couch to sit down.

As he sat on Arthur's lap, Alfred looked up at him with a bit of a frown, "I guess I have been okay, I just missed you so much."

"Don't frown, I am here now and I will be for a while" the Brit said as he placed a kiss on the young colony's forehead causing him to giggle.

"Yeah your right Artie." the young boy stated as he continued to smile. Alfred loved Arthur very much, the older man was like a father to him.

Arthur continued to try and form a smile upon his face despite what had happened to him during his fight with Francis...

_~Flashback~_

_The sky was dark and cloudy, Francis and Arthur were engaged in a battle. _

_"You damn black sheep, all of your territory will be mine !" the Frenchman stated as Arthur was pinned down below him._

_"I will never be in your hands, you bloody git !" Arthur quickly shouted hiding his fear of the death that Francis might endure upon him._

_Francis quickly became frustrated with the Englishman as he held a sharp dagger in his hand. "Then I shall make you" he quickly suggested as he stabbed the Brit's leg with the sharp weapon._

_Arthur quickly screamed in pain as a single tear fell down his soft cheek. "Damn, f-frog..." were the only words that could escape his lips._

_~Flashback End~_

The memory was glued to Arthur's mind, and there was no way it would disappear. He was lucky enough to even make a truce with the wretched Frenchman. The scar placed on his leg hurt, but he hid the pain beneath a smile, a smile for the young boy he cared for dearly.

Arthur let in a deep sigh and looked at the young colony that sat in front of him, "So lad, have you had any lunch yet ?"

"I had a chocolate chip cookie if that counts" he giggled.

"Well, I guess I will take the lunch question as a no" Arthur chuckled as he got up grabbing the young child's hand. "Come on, let me go make you some lunch."

Alfred quickly nodded as he followed the Brit to the kitchen. Now that Alfred was finally back with his 'older brother' he wanted to be with him every chance he could.

As he walked with Alfred's hand locked in his a sharp pain went through Arthur's leg causing him to twitch a bit and grab it.

Alfred's blue orbs quickly shot over looking at the bushy eyebrowed man, " ...are you okay ?" he questioned.

"Ah yes lad, just a small throb in my leg, so what would you like for lunch ?" Arthur asked as the two arrived in the kitchen.

"Hmm..." he thought out loud to himself. "I guess we could have some of those fish and chips you made that one time" Alfred said.

As he was practically raised by the Englishman, Alfred became attracted to all the things that the elder man was, this included his sense of taste.

"Alright then" Arthur said walking to the counter with a bit of a limp to his walk. He reached up in the cabinets and grabbed all the necessary ingredients for the meal and started to prepare it.

Alfred pulled out a stool in the kitchen area and sat down watching the old Brit, " , do you need any help ?" he asked politely.

Arthur smiled at his generosity but refused his offer, "No thank you, but thanks for offering."

"Oh okay" he smiled back beginning to shuffle his feet as they could not reach the floor below.

As he put all the spices and things on the fish, Arthur quickly started to fry it staring diligently at the food. When Alfred's voice interrupted his concentration.

"Hey Artie..." the small colony said.

"Hmm, what is it ?" the older nation asked.

"What's it like being such a strong nation like yourself ?" the small boy asked tilting his head slightly.

As the question processed through Arthur's ears, it hit him like a bullet, "Well, you see it is...a lot of work" he quickly stated not wanting to go into very much detail.

"Oh, I see maybe I can be a big nation when I get older !" Alfred smiled.

"Yes, maybe" the Brit smiled walking over to the young boy patting his head that was covered by blonde locks.

You see, inside Arthur did not want Alfred to grow up, he wanted him to stay and never abandon him. He knew the two had a strong bond and he was afraid that when the young colony decides to go his own way he would have many struggles and challenges to face.

After all, Arthur could barely get through all his struggles and challenges with other nations that he was at war with. After each battle the Englishman always came out with a scar or something.

_~Flashback~_

_Francis smirked as he watched the wounded Arthur try and get up after he had been stabbed with the dagger. The Briton had blood dripping from his mouth and he was dirty from head to toe, "Francis, why must you do this ?" he asked coughing slightly._

"_Why wouldn't I ? Seeing you suffer is one of the greatest amusements of my life" he chuckled giving the other a look of pity._

_The wounded nation struggled to get up, his leg hurt and tensed within every move he made. "I can not simply give up, I have to much to look forward to" he said quietly to himself finally getting the strength to stand on his own two feet. "Please, can we talk things through and maybe come to an agreement ?" he questioned._

_The Brit would never give up so easily but in this battle he had not the strength to go on so his only option was trying to make a truce._

"_Oui, I suppose we could talk something through..." Francis smirked. "I mean in every battle you go through, you always get wounded and seeing your pain is enough of an enjoyment me Ohonhonhonhonhon."_

"_Alrighty then" he coughed as the blood ran down his mouth._

_~Flashback End~_

"That damn frog..." Arthur thought to himself.

Arthur then quickly snapped out of his flashback as he noticed the fish and chips were done. He quickly slid them on a plate walking it over to Alfred, "Here you go lad, be careful it is very hot" he said cautiously.

"Mmmm, it smell delicious ! Thank you !" the boy shouted as he grabbed his fork in his hand.

The older man could not help but flash a smile at young Alfred's manners. "No problem young man."

Cutting his fish and putting the bite into his mouth, Alfred quickly let out an "ow" as the hot food burnt his mouth.

This caused Arthur to quickly get up and walk next to the boy, "Are you okay lad ?" he questioned.

He stuck out his tongue and his eyes crossed as he tried looking at it, making Arthur smile at the young boy's silliness. "Does it look okay to you ?" he quickly mumbled as his tongue continued to stick out.

"Yes, lad it looks fine" he chuckled and patted the boy's head. "Now, next time be careful when you take another bite" the Brit warned so that Alfred could not get hurt again.

Alfred nodded and quickly picked up another bite blowing on it this time, as he chewed his food he flashed a question at Arthur, "Hey, Artie, while you were away did you have any fun ?" The young innocent Alfred did not know much about why Arthur left, he never knew about the dangers of the world because Arthur never spoke of them around the sweet little colony.

Arthur chuckled a bit nervously at the young colony's question. What was he to say ? The boy was too little to understand about the dangers and things he had to face with every trip he took. The Englishman's battles were fierce and scary, and he did not want his adorable little brother knowing about them just yet.

"I suppose I had some fun" he lied as his hand gently rubbed the painful scar embedded on his leg. "Now stop chewing with your mouth open" he smiled putting his index finger under Alfred's chin pushing both sets of the boy's teeth together.

A small blush arrived on Alfred's cheeks as he smiled, "Oh yeah sorry about that !" He then quickly took a few more bites of his food before declaring he was finished. Arthur took the plate and placed it in the sink to wash it. After he was finished he walked over to the young Alfred and knelt down at his level. "So what would you like to do now lad ?" he questioned with a smile.

As he thought, Alfred let out a small 'hmm' before running to a closet and picking up a baseball. "We should play catch !" he shouted holding the ball in his hand.

"Alrighty then" Arthur said leading the small colony outside to play their game. "You know we have not played this game in quite some time..."

"Yeah, I know" Alfred said frowning causing Arthur to pick the boy up and give him a hug.

"I know I have been away for a very long time, but I am back and that is all that matters" he said holding the young boy tightly in his arms.

Alfred smiled at his statement and wrapped his small arms around the Brit's neck, "Thank you Artie !" he said quietly into the other's ear.

"No problem" the Briton smiled as he walked out the door to the front lawn. He put Alfred down and walked back a few feet from him. He had to stay a bit far away because he knew Alfred had a heck of a throw.

Alfred grasped the ball tightly in his right hand leaning it back preparing for his throw "I hope you ready !" he said smiling brightly.

Arthur prepared his stance and signaled through and nod that he was ready. Alfred quickly threw the ball using all of his strength in an overhand movement. Keeping his emerald eyes steadily on the ball, Arthur ran back a bit and just barely caught the ball between his thumb and index finger.

Alfred had a heck of a throw for a youngster. "Nice throw" Arthur told the young colony.

Alfred's blue orbs grew brighter at the compliment, "Thank you ! Now let me see what you can do Artie" he said.

The Englishman moved forward slightly because his throw was no where near as strong as Alfred's. "Okay lad, here it comes." He bent over a small bit and threw the ball slowly to the boy.

Alfred giggled slightly at how short the throw was, but still managed to catch it. "I got it !" he shouted.

The two continued their game throwing the ball back and forth and back and forth. And of course Arthur's throws were very weak and dull while Alfred's were strong and full of energy.

As he prepared for his next throw, Arthur still had a smile on his face, the same smile he had since he arrived back to his home. Alfred brought joy to his heart, he was such an innocent young lad.

"Okay, here it comes" Arthur said signalling the boy to get prepared. As he was about to release the ball from his grasp Alfred quickly flashed him a question.

"Artie ? What is it like getting old ?" Alfred asked as he kept noticing the Brit's elderliness.

Arthur blushed a bit at the question, "I am not that old !" the Brit stated. "You are just very young" he said as he threw the ball to the young boy.

Alfred quickly shut his eyes tightly and laughed, "Yeah, I know I am young" he said as the ball came shooting toward him.

"Alfred ! Watch out !" Arthur quickly screamed noticing the boy's eyes were shut.

Alfred opened his eyes, but it was too late the ball had already hit him straight in the head causing the boy to hold it in a bit of pain.

Arthur quickly ran toward him and knelt down in front of him "Alfred, are you okay ?" he questioned removing the boys hand from his head so he could look at what the ball had done.

"Yeah, I am fine..." the small colony said.

The sun started to fade a bit and night was soon going to come, "It is getting late, perhaps we should go in so I can get a better view at that head of yours" Arthur said grabbing the boy up into his arms as he carried him back to the house.

Alfred nodded in agreement as he clung to Arthur's green sweater. The two proceeded inside and Arthur sat Alfred on the couch moving the boy's blonde hair locks out of the way to see a bump on his head. "It does not look too bad, I will just get get a ice pack to keep the swelling down" Arthur said as he proceeded to the kitchen.

Alfred just sat there on the couch holding his head, it did not hurt that much, the young boy was strong and a lot of pain did not phase him very much.

As he walked up to the freezer, the limp in Arthur's leg came back and so did the pain, "That bloody bastard..." the Englishman mumbled quietly to himself as he grasped the wound.

_~Flashback~_

_As he sat with the Frenchman discussing a compromise, Arthur had bandaged up his wound. "So mon ami, if I am going to make a deal with you, I need something...something that will help me in the works."_

_Arthur quickly opened his eyes in shock and pain, "W-what do you mean by that ?"_

"_I just need maybe some of your land or maybe you could even let go of that young colony and give him to me" Francis declared as he folded his hand as rested his chin on them._

"_Alfred ? No, you will not get him ! He will never be in your possession you damn bloody git !" Arthur quickly yelled trying to hide the pain he felt. Arthur cared too much for the young boy to ever let him be in the hands of Francis who would use him only to make another French territory._

_The Frenchman gave a sly smirk, "Now, now, do we have to use that language ?" he asked placing his finger under Arthur's chin. "I at least need something-" his eyes then traveled up and down staring at the Brit's body. _

"_Y-you pervert ! You will not get any of my body in return !" the Englishman shouted still continuing to hold his injured leg._

"_Ohonhonhonhon" Francis laughed running his finger down the Brit's cheek causing Arthur to quickly bat his hand away. "Then what shall you give me ?" he asked._

_Letting in a deep sigh, Arthur lowered his head and shut his eyes tightly, "You will not have my body nor the young colony. So I am prepared to grant you the profit I have gained"_

_Francis sat back in his seat and thought about the deal, "Hm, and how much would that be ?" he asked._

"_One million euros..." he said quietly knowing that his life and Alfred's life would be put at risk if he did not go through with offering the evil Frenchman the large amount of money._

"_You know what, I will agree to that" Francis said moving toward Arthur extending his arms to caress the Brit's cheek._

_Shivers went down Arthur's spine at Francis' touch on his skin. The whole deal was unreal to him, but since he was a prisoner in the situation he figured it was worth it, worth it so he could see his brother again._

_~Flashback End~_

As he opened the freezer, Arthur grabbed the ice pack and walked back to Alfred. As he walked he tried hiding his limp so the the small colony would not see him. The pain he felt was relentless but he was not going to show any weakness in front of Alfred.

"Here you go young lad..." Arthur said just barely hiding his limp to sit next to Alfred.

"Thank you !" he said grabbing the ice pack and placing it in his head. A small yawn then escaped his lips.

"Are you getting tired there ?" the older one asked with a gentle smile.

Alfred let out another small yawn as he barely kept his eyes open, "Y-yeah..."

"Well how about I take you to bed then ?" Arthur said.

Before he even got an answer, the Brit looked over to see the younger boy already asleep. He smiled as he leaned down and picked the boy up, he was quite adorable when he slept. As he walked up the stairs into the young boy's room he gently laid him on his bed. "Goodnight Alfred" he said quietly placing a kiss on the boy's forehead.

After turning Alfred's light off and shutting the door, Arthur retreated to his own room. He walked in and looked around, finally he was going to be able to rest in his own room after having to sleep in the brutal uncomfortness of France.

He walked to his closet and grabbed a green night shirt to wear. Just as he was about to remove his vest a loud thunderclap struck surprising Arthur. "Of course as soon as I come home it has to storm..." he said silently to himself.

Ignoring the wicked weather, Arthur continued to remove his shirt and replace it with the green nightshirt. His fingers tangled with each button as he clasped them together. The weather roared and whistled as the storm became stronger, but still the Brit ignored it. He sat in his bed and took off the brown colored slacks he was wearing so he was just wearing his boxers.

He looked down at his leg and saw the bandaged wound, he unwrapped it slightly seeing the red, deep cut that just sat there. Why did that damn Frenchman have to do that to him ? The simple fact was that Francis was evil and was too concerned about finding his new 'French territory.'

Taking a deep breath in, Arthur shut his eyes tightly and went to re-wrapping his wound. Just as he was about to lay down a small knock came from his door. "Arite...c-can I come in ?" the small voice whimpered.

Arthur quickly realized the voice, "Alfred ? Of course you can come in."

As he entered the room a small tear fell down the young colony's cheek, "I-I got scared of the storm..." he said with a low tone to his small voice.

"No worries lad, you can stay here in my room for the night if you would like" Arthur smiled wiping the stray tear.

As he was about to thank Arthur for the offer, Alfred looked down and saw the bandaged leg. He quickly pointed to it and said, "Artie, w-what's that ? Did you get hurt ?"

The fact was, when Alfred entered his room, Arthur forgot all about his exposed wound. "Oh, it is nothing, I just merely cut my leg" he lied. Telling the young boy the truth would be to much for him to take in.

Alfred leaned down and gently kissed the bandaged wound, "You kiss my boo-boo's to make them better so I am going to help make your better" he smiled making the Englishman's heart drop at how adorable Alfred was.

"Why thank you young lad. Now how about we get to sleep ?" Arthur asked as he heard the rain splatter amongst the window sill.

Alfred simple nodded and crawled up onto Arthur's bed, "Night Artie..." he said as he laid his head down and his blonde locks spread out on the white pillow.

"Goodnight" he replied turning off the lamp on his nightstand. He then laid himself down facing the young boy as he put his gentle arm around him. "Sweet dreams..." he quietly spoke as he shut his eyes.

The night passed through rather fast and the morning sun soon began to rise. The weather had cooled off because of the rain and it was just a perfect day. The scent of the Kirkland household smelled of bacon and eggs which caused the young Alfred to wake up as the divine smell brushed up against his nose.

His eyes immediately opened and he looked over, Arthur was not there. "He must be in the kitchen..." the young boy thought as he jumped out of bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked down the stairs in a blue nightshirt. His hair was a mess, here and there little pieces stuck up.

As he arrived at the kitchen he peeked around the corner to see Arthur preparing breakfast, "Artie..." the boy said getting the attention of the older nation.

The sound struck Arthur's ears and he stopped flipping the bacon he was preparing, "Ah, well good morning Alfred, I am almost done preparing us some breakfast."

The boy rubbed his eyes as the sun shined on him through the blinds, "Okay..." he said trying to get his eyes more aware of things.

Arthur finished frying the bacon, and fixing the eggs. He next moved himself to place two english muffins in the oven. "Well those should be done in about ten minutes" he said to himself as he walked over to Alfred. It had seemed that some of the pain in his leg had gone away. He looked up at the young boy's hair, seeing how messy it was, "Look at your hair" he chuckled.

Alfred placed his hands on the top of his head feeling the strands that stuck up, "Oh, I didn't brush it when I woke up" he smiled.

Arthur smiled back and brushed his fingers through the colony's hair, "I guess you will do that later ? Hmm ?" he asked.

"Yeah !" he smiled.

Arthur looked at Alfred once more before going back to the oven. He opened the oven door getting the muffins out. He then shut it and cut each muffin open spreading them with some butter. He reached up the cabinets and grabbed two plates placing an english muffin on each along with some bacon and eggs. He grabbed both plates tightly in his hands and walked them over to the table. He placed one in front of Alfred and one in front of where he sat.

"Okay, breakfast is served" Arthur smiled as he sat down on his seat.

"It smells really good !" Alfred said picking up a piece of egg with his fork.

"Why thank you, as an Englishman I should be able to cook some good cuisine" Arthur said believing himself to be a good cook which he was not.

The two sat there eating their breakfast for the rest of the morning. They talked and a few laughs were exchanged. Arthur had missed the times like this, the times he got to spend with Alfred.

_~Flashback~_

_As the whole deal was signed between the two, Arthur was happy. He was no longer a prisoner and he got to go back to his home in England. "Finally free..." he muttered to himself as the pen that was in his hand dropped to the desk below._

"_Ohonhonhonhon, your freedom had a cost, a very expensive cost at that mon ami" the Frenchman whispered._

_Arthur's emerald eyes rolled at Francis' statement, "Damn frog..." he said silently. He then got up from his seat and began to start his departure from France when a hand simple grabbed his shoulder._

"_Going so soon ?" Francis' asked as he continued to grasp the Brit's shoulder tighter._

"_Of course I am you damn wanker ! I can't wait until I get out of this hell hole !" Arthur said trying to push the Frenchman's harsh hand away which only made him grip it even tighter. _

_Francis pulled Arthur close to him by his tie and stared into his face, "Don't worry you will be seeing more of me, much more.." he grinned. The hand that held Arthur's tie then traveled down the Englishman's body near his navel causing Arthur to get shiver sent down his spine._

"_Stop this you perverted frog !" Arthur shouted pulling away from Francis grasp. He then quickly ran away from the Frenchman as far as he could so nothing else could be attempted._

_As he watched the Brit run, Francis leaned his elbow on a wall looking at the man with a smirk. "Ohonhonhon, I will be back Arthur Kirkland...trust me I will. You and that colony will be mine one of these days."_

_~Flashback End~_

"S-so young lad, how about you go and get dressed ? I would like to take you for a walk around the town today." Arthur stated as his hands were in the sink washing the mess from breakfast.

Alfred simply nodded, "Okay !" The boy scurried upstairs to his room and to his closet. "What to wear ?" he thought as he rummaged through the many clothes in his closet. His hand then grabbed a pair of tan slacks, a white collared shirt and a red vest. He quickly removed his pajamas throwing them to the side, shot his shirt and vest over his head and pulled up his slacks over his legs.

As he finished getting dressed, he ran to the bathroom to wipe off his face and brush his teeth. "Okay Artie ! I am ready" he yelled as he ran down the stairs nearly banging his head into the wall.

"Be careful lad !" the Brit explained but then shot his eyes toward Alfred's messy hair. "Are you forgetting something ?" he asked.

"I-I don't think so..."

Arthur chuckled a bit and pointed to the young colony's hair causing a slight giggle to escape his lips. Arthur then took a comb and ran it through Alfred's hair finally taming the wild mess.

"Okay Arthur ! Lets go !" Alfred shouted grabbing Arthur's hand and running toward the door.

Arthur smiled and let the young boy drag him, he liked his anticipation. The two were now outside

and Alfred's head turned left and right, "So where are we going first ?" he asked curiously.

"I was thinking that we could go to the toy store if you would like" the Brit smiled.

As his blue eyes lit up brightly, Alfred's smile grew large, "Really ? I would love that !" he cheered.

Arthur offered his hand to the young boy motioning for him to follow him, "Well then, lets go."

Alfred quickly grabbed Arthur's hand tightly and followed the older man. As the two walked, the small colony's eyes gazed diligently at all the sights, everything in England was wonderful.

Arthur smiled as he held the child's hand, boy had missed his home country most importantly boy did he miss the small colony that stood beside him. The world was so big, and he was so small, how could Arthur possibly keep him away from all of these dangers that he would soon face ?

The duo soon arrived at the toy store, Arthur pulled the doors handle and led Alfred inside. Soft childish music could be heard inside of the store. Each shelf was colorfully decorated with a variety of different toys. In all, everything caught the eyes of Alfred.

"Now young lad, I want you to look around and pick something out, okay ?" Arthur stated rubbing the boy's head.

"Okay ! Thank you !" he shouted soon running off into each aisle looking at everything.

Arthur smiled gently as he watched his younger brother run off when a lady approached him with a small girl standing next to her, "Your son is adorable" she said smiling.

He quickly looked at her awkwardly, "Oh why thank you, but he is not my son."

"Really ?" she questioned as she watched her own daughter run off.

"Yes, he is merely just my younger brother, though I can say he is like a son to me" he chuckled.

The lady smiled, "Ah, I see. Such a large place for the young people these days. I mean, I try to stay with my daughter all I can."

Arthur let out a sigh, he wished that he could stay with Alfred everyday but with all of the trouble with war and everything he just couldn't. "Yes, I wish I could be with my boy more. But with all the trouble I face, with work and stuff I cannot."

The lady just flashed a quick smile to him as her daughter ran back into her arms with a doll tightly in her grip. "Mommy, mommy I got what I wanted !" the small girl shouted.

"Okay, well lets pay for this and leave." The lady turned to Arthur and told him goodbye as she left with her daughter.

Arthur continued to wait for Alfred as he leaned up against a wall. Meanwhile, Alfred was in the back of the store looking around when a toy train caught his eyes. He stretched his small arms up on the shelf a just barely brushed it against his fingertips, but his determination was strong and he wouldn't give up on getting the toy. He then stretched his legs and arms finally getting the train in his grasp, "Got it.." he quietly said to himself.

Running, with the toy in his hand Alfred approached Arthur, "I think I want this !" he shouted.

"Well that looks like a nice toy" he smiled taking it from Alfred's hand to pay for it.

After he finished paying for the toy, he handed it back to Alfred who smiled and hugged onto Arthur's leg tightly. "Thank you very much !" she said with excitement clearly implied in his small voice.

"Oh, you're welcome" the Brit smiled picking up Alfred into his arms. "You know, it is about around dinner time. What do you say we go back home and I will make us some dinner ?" he stated looking at his watch.

The young boy nodded and snuggled his head into Arthur's chest as Arthur carried him home.

As they got home, Arthur had made them both dinner and finished cleaning up the mess. Now hopefully he and the younger boy could relax. Alfred sat in the living room at Arthur's feet and played with his new train as Arthur sat back reading a book.

They sat there occupied by what they were doing for about an hour when the clock finally struck ten. "Well, it is getting late...perhaps we should get ready for bed" Arthur stated as he closed his book shut.

"Okay, that sounds nice, but can you read me one of those boring books you usually do ?" Alfred asked taking his small hand off of the toy train.

Arthur frowned a bit, "Now, those books are not boring, they are just history" he defended.

"Oh, okay" the small boy said.

The two walked up the stairs and Alfred quickly climbed into his bed as Arthur sat on a stool next to him, "Okay, now for another one of my boring stories" Arthur smirked.

A gentle giggle escaped Alfred's lips as he looked over at the elder man. "Okay, ah how about this story." Arthur cleared his throat and got prepared to start his story. After a while of telling his very historical story to the boy, Alfred fell asleep. Arthur smiled at him and tucked him in kissing him gently on the forehead, "Goodnight my young colony..." he said exiting the room preparing for his departure into the beautiful world called sleep.

The next morning, the sun shined brightly through the curtains in Arthur's room causing his to open his emerald eyes and sleepily wake up. He changed his clothes and quickly glanced at his wound, it was practically gone ! "Today is going to be just pleasant..." he thought to himself.

Just then a loud knock on the front door of his home struck through his ears, "Who could that be ?" he thought as he ran down the stairs.

As he approached the door, he opened it shocked at who his surprise guest was, "F-Francis ? What the bloody hell are you doing here ?" he shouted.

The Frenchman who stood at Arthur's doorway flashed a smile in the Brit's way, "I am just here for a visit mon ami."

"After that whole war thing ? You think you can come into my home and-" he was immediately stopped by a sleepy Alfred who had woken up from all the noise. The boy walked down the stairs wiping the sleep from his eyes, "A-Artie, who is at the door ?" he yawned.

Before he could speak, Francis had interrupted Arthur, "Oh, bonjour there petit" the Frenchman smiled. Alfred hid behind the door a bit afraid of the strange man at the door.

A quick look of irritation was flashed at Francis from Arthur as he quickly whispered in the Frenchman's ear, "I will let you in, but if you try anything ! I'll rip your throat out !" she said angrily but in a whisper. Arthur then turned to Alfred and smiled, "Alfred, this is , he is my...acquaintance."

Alfred shyly moved from behind the door and looked at the blonde Frenchman, "H-hello, my name is Alfred..."

Francis flashed a smile to the young boy, "Pleasure to meet you."

Arthur quickly motioned for Francis to come inside, but still he was curious to the reason of why he had decided to come. He had just got out of being in a war with the French brut.

The two men sat down and Alfred just watched Francis curiously, he had never before seen this man, who was he ? He thoughts were then interrupted when Arthur picked the boy up and sat him on his lap. The Brit's eyes then focussed on Francis, it wasn't a blank stare it was more of an evil stare.

"So Francis, why are you here ?" Arthur questioned.

Francis smirked slightly, "Just to discuss a few things with you mon ami..."

"What happened back then is done !" Arthur said, his voice rising a bit.

Alfred sat on the Englishman's lap and his blue eyes travelled back and forth, "What happened back then ?" he thought. "What does Artie mean by that ?" He then started to tug on Arthur's collared shirt causing the Brit to look in his direction. "A-Artie...what do you mean ?" he said quietly now getting the attention of Francis.

Alfred did not honestly know why Arthur went away for so long, he just knew that he would be gone for a good while.

Blue met emerald as Arthur looked down at the colony, "Well, you see Francis and I made an agreement and know it is settled. So um, why don't you go play or something while I chat with Francis."

Francis simply looked at Arthur chuckling, "Don't worry about it petit, it is just adult stuff."

Alfred nodded and placed a kiss on Arthur's cheek. He then got off of his lap and ran off to the den to go and play.

"Ohonhonhonhon, he is cuter than I expected" Francis laughed with his French accent heavy in his voice.

Arthur gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly, "It doesn't matter to you frog, he will never be yours."

"Now, did I say that he was mine ? You know, you overreact sometimes..." Francis said rolling his eyes.

Arthur simple turned his head away from the other when a sudden finger gently touched his neck. "Don't worry mon ami, I'd rather have you" the Frenchman said brushing his chin up against the Brit's neck.

Arthur's eyes opened up in shock, "G-get off of me you perverted frog !"

"Ohonhonhonhon." Francis quickly grabbed Arthur's wrists and moved his face closer to the Englishman's when a foot come up and hit him right in the groin. "Merde..." Francis mumbled as he laid on the floor in pain. Arthur then quickly took his chance and tried to get the Frenchman out of his house but quickly recovering, Francis pulled a small knife from his pocket and stabbed it in Arthur's leg.

"Bloody hell !" the Brit said quivering.

Francis looked down at Arthur with a smirk, "You're weak, you always will be..." He then kicked the Englishman and made his way to the den. "You know, actually that colony of your's would make a great French territory."

"No don't take him !" Arthur yelled holding his leg trying to stand up.

Alfred was in the den unaware of what was happening between Arthur and Francis. He shot his head at the door when he saw Francis enter the room, "Oh hello -" he was shut off by Francis' hand covering his mouth. Francis picked up the young colony into his arms as he tried to make his departure.

Muffled noises came from Alfred as he struggled to get away from the hands of his captor. He used his small fists to beat on Francis' chest but it did not affect the Frenchman.

"Come on now petit, you will have a much better life if you come and live with me." Francis took his hand off of the young boy's mouth and a scream just escaped.

"Artie ! Help me !" Alfred screamed as small tears fell down his cheek.

Arthur who was in the other room heard the small cries of help and took all the strength he had to stand on his feet. "Alfred ? I am coming !" he yelled. He limped as he ran, blood ran down his leg covering the floor below him. His eyes then caught onto Francis who was carrying the small colony. "Let him go !" he shouted running toward the Frenchman.

Francis rolled his blue eyes and then took out a dagger, the same dagger he used to injure Arthur when they were at war. He tightened the dagger in his hand and placed it near Alfred's neck making the boy shake in fear. "Come any closer and the boy gets it..."

Alfred bit his lip as his cheeks were covered in wet tears, "Artie..." he whimpered.

"You are sick Francis !" Arthur shouted in pure disgust. The Englishman did not know what to do, if he came closer Alfred would die, if he let him go Francis would now claim the small boy. Soon, Arthur's eyes became wet, "Y-you can't do this, please he's just a boy."

Francis thought nothing of the Brit's tears, "Fine, then let me go and he will be mine."

To angry to say something back, Arthur threw himself on the floor in defeat. His hands held his sobbing eyes and his thick eyebrows furrowed.

"I see your decision" Francis smirked as he let go of the dagger and walked passed Arthur still with the crying Alfred in his arms.

"Please no ! I don't want to go with you ! Let me go !" Alfred cried.

The tearful cries from Alfred struck the Arthur's ears piercing them, he couldn't let that French bastard take away his little brother. He quickly rolled around near the Frenchman grabbing a glass vase and hit his enemy on the head with it.

Francis held his head in pain dropping Alfred in the process, "Alfred, quickly run !" Arthur shouted. Alfred nodded and began running while Francis was in pain. Still clutching his head, Francis ran after Alfred, "Come back here !"

Arthur regained his balance and followed the two. Alfred ran as fast as his small legs could but eventually found himself in a dead end, cornered. He backed up as much as he could and covered his face with his hand. "Please don't hurt me !" he whimpered.

Francis gave a smirk and held out the dagger, it was about three inches away from the small colony's abdomen. As he moved it closer, Arthur caught up to the two and pushed Alfred out of the way causing the dagger to stick into the Brit, but not his abdomen a place higher than that near his heart.

As he coughed up blood, Francis laughed at the man below him, "My work here is done..." he said leaving the Kirkland residence.

"A-ARTIE !" Alfred shouted running up to the Brit who was in pain.

"A-Alfred...?" Arthur held the stab wound tightly, he was unable to move. His eyes could barely keep focus of anything, at this point he did not know if he was going to make it.

Alfred ran up to Arthur hugging onto his waist, small tears stained the Brit's clothes, "Artie w-why did you do that for me ? Why Artie ?" he cried.

Still with blood running down his mouth, Alfred tried smiling but couldn't, "I did it for you" he coughed. "Alfred, I-I don't know if I am going to make it...everything just hurts so much."

Tears continued to fall as Alfred grabbed Arthur's shirt tightly in his hand, "No Artie, please !" she shouted. He then quickly let go of Arthur and picked up a phone to call an ambulance, he might have been small but he knew how to do that. Alfred did not want Arthur to go, he risked his life for him. How could he let the one who cared for him the most die ?

"I-I called the ambulance..." the boy said softly but he got no response from Arthur.

Soon the ambulance had came and picked Arthur up putting him in the vehicle. A lady from the ambulance picked up the crying Alfred and held him. Alfred looked up at her sniffling, "W-will he be okay ?"

"I can't say that he will or will not. It is all up to the hospital's treatment" she responded.

Alfred felt horrible, this all happened because of that Frenchman. Who was he anyway ? Was he the guy Arthur was away with ? Did he cause Arthur the first injury ?

As they finally arrived at the hospital, Arthur laid on the gurney unconscious, doctors and nurses all put in the best they could do so he could survive. Alfred sat outside the room, his hands covering his face as he started pleading, "Please, please let Artie get better. He is the only one I have, the only one who really cares for me, Please let him get better..." Just as the words were spoken, a beat came from Arthur's heart surprising all the doctors. The Englishman they came to opening one of his eyes, "W-where am I ?" he muttered.

"You are in the hospital " one of the nurses said.

"Where is he ? Where is Alfred ?" he asked.

One of the doctors opened the door and told Alfred to come inside, Alfred looked curiously at the doctor but as he walked in he saw Arthur's eyes open. "Artie !" he shouted in happiness.

"There you are lad" he smiled. "I-I made it through...for you." Arthur turned to the doctors asking if he could be alone with the young colony.

The doctors and nurses did as he asked and exited. Alfred then quickly got up on the bed next to Arthur who held him tightly. "Artie, I am glad you are okay" the young boy said.

"Me too, know I can still be with you" the Brit smiled.

"B-but Francis, he got away..." Alfred said.

Arthur leaned down and placed a kiss on Alfred's forehead causing a blush to appear on the colony's head. "No worries about him, it is just a matter of being a country. When you grow old enough to be a country there will be many dangers and things that you will face" he explained.

Alfred frowned, "B-but what about me ?"

"You, I know that you will grow up to be a great strong country. I believe you will be one amazing nation standing tall and proud and when that time comes I will always be there for you. But as for now, you are just my small adorable young colony" Arthur said with a smile.

Alfred snuggled into Arthur's side grabbing onto the hospital gown tightly, "I love you Artie."

Arthur smiled, "I love you too lad."

* * *

**Did you like it ? I hope so ! Well please review if you'd like. I love reviews.  
**


End file.
